Melted - A Journey of Flame
by AlmightyRoadkill
Summary: In a modern day Arendelle, Anna and Elsa have had the castle's doors open for one year. Anna has been enjoying the freedoms of the outside world when she makes a curious discovery. She and Kristoff will have to journey across the land to learn more about Anna's interesting power and to save Elsa from an unknown villain.
1. Scene 1

Scene One: Beachhouse

 _[Anna sits in a wicker chair in the corner of the sunroom reading a copy of_ Princess Monthly _. She hears a knock on the door.]_

ANNA: Well now who could that be? [hops out of chair to check the door. Mail sits on the doormat. She picks it up and browses through it.] Junk mail, junk mail, bill, junk mail. Oh! It's another letter from Olaf. This one's a postcard! "Hope your summer is filled with hugs!" Oh, that snowman really is sweet. Now, where was I? [Anna continues to read her magazine. Kristoff bursts through the door.]

KRIS: Hey Anna! I got the ice! Did you get the popcorn? [Anna drops the magazine.]

ANNA: Oh shoot! I forgot it was movie night! Sorry, Kristoff.

KRIS: It's fine. I brought my carrots to eat!

ANNA: Kristoff, you can't just eat carrots 24/7. You have to have a balanced diet.

KRIS: What's wrong with carrots? They help improve your eyesight. [sticks carrots in eyes] See?

ANNA: [laughs] How about I make a pizza? Or is that not orange enough for you?

KRIS: [taking carrots out of eyes] Hey, a pizza is fine. [Anna gets out the stuff for a pizza]

ANNA: One pepperoni pizza, coming right up!

[An hour passes]

KRIS: Is the pizza done yet? I want to watch the movie. I got _Little Villain 7!_

ANNA: [bent over the oven] Almost done! [pops up with pizza in her hands, noticeably without oven mitts] Here we go!

KRIS: Anna! Your hands! [Anna drops pizza, realizing her mistake] I'll go get some medicine. Put ice on the burns! [Kris runs out of the room]

[Anna goes to put ice on her hands, but then notices something odd.]

ANNA: There are no burns… [Kris runs back into the room]

KRIS: I got the Aloe Vera!

ANNA: Kris, I-I think I'm fine.

KRIS: Are you sure? Should we go to the hospital?

ANNA: No, really, I'm fine. Hardly burned me.

KRIS: Positive?

ANNA: YES. [Kris raises up hands in defeat.]


	2. Scene 2

Scene Two: Ice Castle

 _[Elsa wanders in the main hall of her castle, carrying a cup of tea along with her]_

ELSA: I really think I'm gonna miss this place. [Elsa looks up to the massive chandelier hanging above her, reminiscing] I remember when I built it a year ago. So much has changed since then. It's a shame I have to give it up, but the mortgage is just too high on it nowadays. Oh well, at least I still have my other enormous castle to sip my Mountain Tea in. [sips tea] Aaah…

 _[strange noise comes from beneath the staircase]_

ELSA: Hello? Is somebody there? [pause] Are you the people from MyDreamCastle? I told you, I'm not interested in your offer! I'm going with Buy-A-Place's deal! [No response. Elsa's hand starts glowing with frost]

ELSA: Hello? [Silence. Hand dims to normal] I must be going crazy. I might be getting snow sickness.

 _[dark figure comes from corner]_

[Elsa turns and shrieks in horror. The teacup falls to the ground and shatters.]


	3. Scene 3

Scene Three: Beachhouse

 _[Anna and Kristoff have just finished watching_ Little Villain 7 _and are preparing to go to sleep. Kristoff is brushing his teeth and Anna is lying on the bed browsing_ Instapic _on her phone.]_

KRIS: [toothbrush speak] I mean, I can't believe that guy was rich the whole time! So, like, why was he wearing a fedora he found in the trash can? But what bugs me even more is that someone threw away a fedora in fair condition! You don't just throw away headwear for no reason, right?

ANNA: [apathetically] Uh-huh.

KRIS: [toothbrush speak] So that makes me wonder, was something wrong with the fedora? Did the guy who threw it away have head lice? Does that mean that Villain has head lice now? Have you ever had head lice, Anna?

ANNA: [still not incredibly interested] Maybe.

KRIS: [spits into sink] I've had head lice before, and let me tell you, it is not pretty. It wasn't too bad, though, since Sven ate all the-

 _[Anna's phone rings]_

ANNA: Hey, Kristoff, can you hold that thought for a minute? [answers phone] Hello?

PHONE VOICE: [heavy breathing]

ANNA: Uh, hello? Yoo-hoo? Anybody there?

PHONE VOICE: We have your sister.

ANNA: Wait, what? Elsa?

PHONE VOICE: The Queen of Arendelle is currently being held captive.

ANNA: [concerned] What have you done with my sister?!

PHONE VOICE: What have I done to her? Nothing… yet. [evil laugh]

 _[A muffled cry is heard over the phone, presumably Elsa]_

ANNA: Elsa?! Where are you?!

PHONE VOICE: That is for me to know, and for you to… never know!

 _[Phone call ends.]_ [Anna is too shocked to say anything]

KRIS: [concerned] Anna who was that? [pause] Something about Elsa? Where is she?

[Anna, still shocked, says nothing]

KRIS: [walks over to Anna] Anna, what's going on?

ANNA: They… they have Elsa.

KRIS: [somewhat angry] Who has Elsa?

ANNA: [starting to freak out] I-I don't know. This guy called and said that he had Elsa. Kristoff, I heard her and she is in trouble and I don't know what to do and-

KRIS: Whoa, whoa, Anna slow down and take a deep breath.

[Anna takes a second to breath]

ANNA: This guy has Elsa. Kristoff, I heard her and she is in trouble. [trying not to cry]

KRIS: [consoling her] Anna, we are going to find Elsa. Elsa is going to be alright. Don't worry.

ANNA: [starts getting upset] But what if we don't get to her in time? What if she-

 _[Anna's iPhone suddenly catches fire out of nowhere]_

KRIS: ANNA! YOUR PHONE! FIRE!

[Anna flings the phone away]

KRIS: WHAT WAS THAT?

ANNA: I DON'T KNOW!

KRIS: I'VE HEARD ABOUT PHONES EXPLODING BUT I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN IT HAPPEN! WE DON'T EVEN OWN THE GALAXY NOTE 7!

ANNA: NOW IS NOT THE TIME, KRISTOFF! [Silence between them. Anna's voice begins to tremble] Kris, what's happening?

KRIS: You don't think that that guy just made your phone self-destruct, do you?

ANNA: [clearly very confused about everything happening] I don't know, maybe, I just… [starts crying]

KRIS: [very hurt seeing her cry] Shhh… no, don't cry. You're fine. Elsa's going to be fine. We can work this out together.

ANNA: [crying] Why do bad things always have to happen to me? Am I bad person? I-

KRIS: Hey, you are not a bad person. Don't you ever say that. Haven't you ever heard that expression, "Bad things tend to happen to good people?"

ANNA: Yeah. I guess you're right.

KRIS: Everything will be just fine. I promise.

ANNA: [sniffles] I guess.

KRIS: Good girl! I can't stand to see you cry.

ANNA: Thanks Kristoff.

KRIS: Don't mention it. Now, maybe we should find out more about that fire. I'm concerned someone is trying to hurt you.

ANNA: Oh, we could look in the study for any sort of mystical fire incidents.

KRIS: Yeah, I could look online for anything about self-destructing phones or like you said, mystical fire incidents.

ANNA: Alright, let's go. [both leave to the study]


	4. Scene 4

Scene Four: Unknown Dungeon

 _[Elsa is tied to a chair, struggling, when a hooded man walks in. His supposed intimidating walk seems to be rather phoned in.]_

ELSA: What do you want with me?

HOODED MAN: Nothing, yet.

ELSA: What did you want with my sister?

HOODED MAN: Um…

ELSA: Who are you?!

HOODED MAN: I'm- [sighs] My name is Paul.

ELSA: Paul?

PAUL: Yes.

 _[pause- Elsa is confused]_

Oh never mind. [starts to walk away]

ELSA: Where are you going?

PAUL: To prepare for your sister's arrival.

ELSA: [angry] Don't lay a finger on Anna!

PAUL: [takes off hood] No! Wait! You misunderstand! I'm not a bad person!

ELSA: Yeah, well hurting people sounds like a bad thing to me.

PAUL: I never said I was going to hurt her! My employer just wants her for some reason.

ELSA: Your employer?

PAUL: Yes.

ELSA: What's his name?

PAUL: I can't tell you that.

ELSA: Why not?

PAUL: To be honest, I don't know. I just know I'm not allowed to tell you.

ELSA: Do you even know his name?

PAUL: [obviously doesn't] Psssh, yeah.

 _[Elsa raises her eyebrow with a look, as if to say, "Oh, really?"]_

Look, I really have to go and do my other duties. [starts to leave]

ELSA: Hey, I'm not done talking to you! You haven't answered my questions! Get back here! You can't keep me here, I'm the queen!

PAUL: [Stops abruptly and stands still for a short while. Then turns and gets directly in Elsa's face] Do you not understand the situation you're in? [hisses] You are OUR hostage, which means that you are not the one asking the questions. I am! We are! NOT YOU! And let's just be clear here, you can't just be cocky about everything because you're the queen. And you can't be reckless just because you have the gift of frost! We have you under strict surveillance. My employer has ways of avoiding anyone who comes to find us. You can't just think you are going to be rescued, because you're not. Don't think that you'll be able to escape because you can't. You will do whatever you are told. And if you behave, then maybe one day we will let you out.

 _[Elsa is stunned. Paul leaves the room. Someone stops him at the door.]_

HOODED FIGURE: Good job. It is unlikely she will try to rebel in the future.

PAUL: I don't know, I just wish I didn't have to be so harsh.

HOODED FIGURE: You were just doing your job.

PAUL: Yep, just following orders. [walks away]


	5. Scene 5

Scene Five: Beachhouse Study

[ _Anna and Kristoff are in the study researching random fire incidents. Kristoff is on the computer while Anna is on the phone (not her phone of course)]_

ANNA: Right. Thank you for your help. [hangs up and turns to Kristoff] Well, I called Apple's technical support, and they said there have been no records of their phones catching fire in the past. At least, not for no reason anyways.

KRIS: Cool. Can I have my phone back?

 _[Anna tosses the phone to Kristoff]_

Thanks. Okay. Let me see here. [pauses to look at computer] Ok Anna I can't find much of anything. I emailed the castle back in Arendelle and they suggested we look up this one guy. His name is Lennart Pyre and he works with fire-related incidents. He has helped out Arendelle a lot. Solved a lot of arson cases. They say the reason he knows so much about fire is because has the ability to control fire.

ANNA: Control fire? Like Elsa?

KRIS: Yes but with FIRE not ice.

ANNA: That's amazing! He sounds like someone we have to meet! How far away is he? We don't have to book a flight back to Arendelle, do we?

KRIS: [checks computer again] Eh, he lives a little ways away. We could probably get there in a few hours by driving.

ANNA: Really? That's great!

KRIS: Yep! Ok I am going to give him a call and see if he can help us.

ANNA: [gasps] Can I talk to him?

KRIS: Um sure.

 _[Kristoff dials Pyre then hands the phone to Anna. Anna seems almost giddy to talk to the man.]_

You're certainly excited.

ANNA: Who wouldn't be? The man has FIRE MAGIC.

PYRE: [through the phone] Hello, this is Lennart Pyre speaking. How may I help you?

ANNA: Hi, Mr. Pyre, sir. My name is Anna. I was calling about an incident that happened last night. Something fiery.

PYRE: Ah, of course. Tell me exactly what happened.

ANNA: Well last night me and Kris were talking- Kris is my boyfriend by the way, he's here too. Say hi, Kristoff!

KRIS: Hey there!

ANNA: Anyways, we were talking and then all of the sudden my phone catches on fire for no reason at all!

PYRE: I see. Is there anything else I should know?

ANNA: No, I don't think so…

PYRE: Well sometimes these things happen. Nothing to be worried about! Call me if another incident happens. I'll come see you then.

ANNA: Ummm ok.

PYRE: Goodbye.

ANNA: Oh, uh, bye.

 _[Anna hangs up phone]_

Well he was no help.

KRIS: What did he say?

ANNA: He said not to worry about it unless there was another incident. I mean seriously, my phone caught on fire! For no reason! One second, it was fine, the next, "Hey Anna, I'm your phone. I was just wondering if I could be on fire. Is it that okay? Thanks." No, phone, it is not okay! Very much NOT okay.

KRIS: He's an expert on this kind of stuff. I'm sure what he says is true.

ANNA: But what if something else happens?

KRIS: Then I guess we are just gonna have to wait for that something else to happen. I mean, that is the only thing we can realistically do.

ANNA: Maybe, but it just doesn't seem right! What if something bigger happens? What if the beach house catches on fire? Or me? Or you?! What then, Kristoff?

KRIS: There's nothing we can do, Anna. He said it himself, he's not coming unless something else happens.

ANNA: [ponders for a moment] Unless…

KRIS: [curious] Unless what?

ANNA: Unless we go to him!


End file.
